Meereen
Meereen is the northernmost and the largest of the three great cities of Slaver's Bay. Their traditional emblem is a harpy: a woman's torso, wings of a bat instead of arms, legs of an eagle and a scorpion's tail. Unlike Astapor and Yunkai, the Meereenese harpy does not carry anything in her claws. City Layout Meereen is as large as Astapor and Yunkai combined. Like them it is made of brick, except here the bricks are of many colors. It has wide brick streets and narrow alleys, and the fighting pits are also made of red brick. Meereen's multi-colored walls are higher and better maintained than those of Yunkai, studded with bastions and anchored by great defensive towers at every angle. The north wall of the city runs along the river bank of the Skahazadhan, the river that flows through the city. Its west wall runs along the shore of Slaver's Bay. Bronze harpy heads with open mouths top its gates, from which the Meereenese can pour boiling oil to deter attackers. Meereen draws its water from deep wells instead of the Skahazadhan, into which the brick sewers of the city empty out. The monstrous Great Pyramid, located at Meereen's central plaza, is huge; eight hundred feet tall and topped with a towering bronze harpy. There are a score of lesser pyramids in the city, but none stand even half as high. The fighting pits of Meereen are huge circular arenas. The largest and most extravagant is the multi-colored Daznak's Pit. The zo Pahl family is the wealthiest family in the city. The wealthy grow figs, dates, and olives in pyramid terraces. There are also olive groves along the shores of nearby Slaver's Bay, and cedars once grew in the region. The Master’s Plaza The Master’s Plaza is the central area of the city, home to both the Great Pyramid and the old site of the Temple of the Graces. The pyramids that once housed the Great Masters are located along the outer edges of this district. Scattered among these buildings are dozens of gardens, fountains, and bathhouses. Temple of the Graces The Temple of the Graces is a huge structure with numerous golden domes that houses the Graces, priestesses of the Harpy. The Harbour The harbour of Meereen is the southernmost district. It is always bustling with activity as sailors from all over Essos trade goods and slaves. The harbour area is dominated by the Harpy’s Light, a huge lighthouse dwarfed only by the Great Pyramid itself, which helps guide ships into the harbour. The Plaza of Service To the east of the Master’s Plaza is the Plaza of Service. This is the area with the greatest concentration of slaves, holding the slave markets, the pillowhouses, and most notably, the fighting pits. The largest and most celebrated fighting pit, Daznak’s Pit, is located along the western border of the district, closest to the Master’s Plaza. Mazdhan’s Maze Mazdhan’s Maze is the informal name given to the western district of the city. It is called so because this district is a labyrinthine maze of shops, homes, brothels, storehouses, and all other kinds of buildings. It is said that anything that one may need to buy can be found in Mazdhan’s Maze. The selling of slaves, however, is forbidden in the Maze, and must be done in the Plaza of Service.Category:Slaver's Bay Category:Meereen Category:Ghiscari Category:Ghiscar Category:City Category:Essos